harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
The Harmony Unleashed Saga: Humanitarian Stand
The Harmony Unleashed Saga: Humanitarian Stand is an American science fantasy action comedy film directed by Joseph Kahn and written by Aaron Montalvo, Justin Theroux, Dave Polsky, Alfred Gough & Miles Millar from a story by Montalvo. It is the sequel to the spin-off films, Harmony Unleashed Z and Harmony Unleashed: All Stars DX: The Movie!: Super Ultra Turbo Hyper Mega Crossover Battle!, a follow up to Season 1 of The Harmony Unleashed Saga: Rondo of Humanity and is the tenth installment of the Harmony Unleashed Saga cinematic universe. It stars Montalvo, Brenna O'Brien, Jake Weary, Grant Gustin, Taylor Lautner, Victoria Justice, Hayley Kiyoko, Daniella Monet, Aaron Taylor-Johnson, and Brittany Anne Pirtle, reprising their roles as the flesh human Mane Six, Spike, Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry from Rondo of Humanity and DX AllStars. Also it stars Nina Dobrev as a human Starlight Glimmer and Jack Reynor as a human Sunburst, and Iris Quinn, reprising her role of Abacus Cinch from Equestria Girls: Friendship Games as a live-action portrayal of the character. The film will be released in 2D, 3D, IMAX 3D and large format theatres on July 29, 2016. About the Film The film is primarly set for a July 15 release to compete against the controversial Ghostbusters reboot, but as Hasbro confirmed Friendship Day to be on July 30, the movie was pushed back on the day before as part of the "Friendship Weekend". Story Premise The Flesh Human Mane 8 are encountered by Starlight Glimmer and her reconciled friend Sunburst, who helped her team up with Sugar Belle, Party Favor, Night Glider and Double Diamond in favor of a rogue master plan to capture magical wizardry by Celestia's old arch-enemy, Abacus Cinch. Their actions led the team to stop them. Cast *Aaron Montalvo as Aaron *Brenna O'Brien as Twilight Sparkle *Jake Weary as Applejack *Victoria Justice as Sunset Shimmer *Taylor Lautner as Flash Sentry *Nina Dobrev as Starlight Glimmer *Jack Reynor as Sunburst *Katelyn Tarver as Moondancer *Shailene Woodley as Trixie Lulamoon *Grant Gustin as Rainbow Blitz *Hayley Kiyoko as Pinkie Pie *Daniella Monet as Rarity *Brittany Anne Pirtle as Fluttershy *Aaron Taylor Johnson as Spike *Charlize Theron as Princess Celestia **Margot Robbie as Young Celestia *Gemma Arterton as Princess Luna *Ari Graynor as Princess Cadance *Iris Quinn as Abacus Cinch *Stephen Amell as Shining Armor *Garrett Hedlund as Big Macintosh *Peyton List as Apple Bloom *Mackenzie Foy as Sweetie Belle *Maddison Pettis as Scootaloo *Megan McKinnon as Babs Seed *Zach Callison as Tender Taps *Drake Bell as Double Diamond *Ryan Guzman as Party Favor *Francesca Eastwood as Sugar Belle *Alexandra Shipp as Night Glider *Jason Ritter as Zephyr Breeze (cameo) *Eden Sher as Vinyl Scratch (cameo) *Bonnie Wright as Octavia Strings (cameo) Follow-ups Rondo of Humanity Season 2: Everfreedom The film is followed by Season 2 of the Netflix original, The Harmony Unleashed Saga: Rondo of Humanity. As of 2016, Netflix entered a partnership with AM-Networks. The partnership will be similar to the Crunchyroll/Funimation partnership as Netflix will stream AM-Networks Original Shows by releasing all episodes of the show for each season the same day as the season finale/series finale, while AM-Networks tends to air all Netflix shows on any network. Due to this partnership, AM-Showcase, part of the premium AM-Networks Premium package of the family, will air the series before its Netflix release. Season 2 will take place after Humanitarian Stand, which it will focus on the new worlds, new characters and the search and reform of Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst. Big Brother Best Band of Battling Brothers Montalvo and Hasbro announced a "B6 project" spin-off movie for the Harmony Unleashed Saga cinematic universe before the release of Humanitarian Stand (including a surprise cameo by Jason Ritter in the footage as Zephyr Breeze, Fluttershy's brother.). It is expected to have Aaron, Franklin, Chris, a human Shining Armor, a human Big Macintosh, and a human Zephyr Breeze for the film. Aaron Covington (Creed, Battle Buddy) Nick Confalone (MLP, Kick Buttowski), Adam McKay and Drew Pearce (Iron Man 3) writing the script from a story by Montalvo and Confalone. Phil Lord & Chris Miller (Lego Cinematic Universe, Jump Street) are in talks to direct and co-write the film. The title is confirmed as Big Brother Best Band of Battling Brothers, as it stays true to the "B6" codename and is confirmed to be a third sequel. Humanitarian Combat A fourth sequel is in development with John Wick directors Chad Stahelski and David Leitch set to helm the film. Montalvo described the sequel as "Humanitarian Combat" and like a mashup of Captain America: Civil War and Battle Royale. The release date is currently unknown. Category:Live action/Animated Features Category:Live-action/Animated Category:Live-action Category:Movies Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Main Series